Borderline
by SolidDreamer
Summary: Athrun stroke Cagalli’s hair with one hand. “How if I like being hurt by you?”AxC are meant to be!


**Borderline **

_**by: SolidDreamer**_

**Another AsuCaga! Oh, please bear with my English. Although I've been learning this language since I was in kindergarten, my mothertongue is not English; Leave me a review after reading this, will ya?**

**Mata ato de!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny. (But having Cagalli as a twin will be good, though. So she and I can kick some obnoxious governmental staffs together)**

* * *

_Athrun's POV_

There she goes again. Forcing herself too hard that she almost fainted for the fifth time of this month. I understand she feels responsible for the country, but does she always have to do that? She's been extremely busy lately, especially because some of the other representatives played some kind of a despicable prank on her. Hey, just because she's young doesn't mean that she's an awful leader. Actually, I think she's one of Orb's best leaders. Not to mention her hot temper, of course. Oh, how I hate all those politicians who make my precious Cagalli's life to be hard. If only I could get the rid of them by using my Infinite Justice…

But what hurts me more is the fact that every single news I received about her lately didn't I get straight from her. It was either from the TV or the newspaper. I've lost my track with her because, as I said before, she's too busy. Or is she? I've been thinking and I realized that she's been acting strange. She acts as if she's avoiding me. Rejecting my calls, not replying my mails, and attending more meeting than she should attend. I tried to ask Kira, but he could only shook his head.

I feel suspicious and anxious. May be I look calm, but inside… I'm losing my head.

_Normal POV_

Athrun stopped his car outside the gate of the Athha mansion. The lights made the house looked bright but one of the windows was dark. The window of Cagalli's room. Athrun sighed, he wondered if she was at home tonight. He missed her and he felt like dieing when the guards refused to open the door. The blue haired turned his head to see her room. It was covered by absolute darkness. He couldn't see if anyone were there. Cagalli usually sleep late around midnight but he didn't catch any sign of anyone in that dim room. Athrun bit his lower lip and leaned his head to the steering wheel.

If he couldn't she her tonight, he would do it in the next morning.

_Cagalli's POV_

I carefully sneak a look from my window. It's Athrun's car out there, I know. He must be waiting for me, questioning why I didn't come to see him. I whined as I lean closer to my window. I feel awfully guilty to hurt him like this. I didn't answer his calls, I didn't reply his e-mails, and I avoided meeting him as much as I can by using my job as a reason. My dear Athrun, you must be very confused, ne?

I'm sorry, Athrun. I'm so sorry.

But you had enough. You deserve a peaceful life and if you stay beside me, it's a thing you could never reach. A politician's day it's not peaceful. A leader's night is harmful. A representative's life is… harsh. You're the most important person for me, Athrun. And all I did was hurting you.

I'm sorry, Athrun. I'm so sorry.

It will be better if we stay away from each other. So you won't need to worry about me anymore, nor I'll be hurting you again. I know it's hard, it's uneasy for me too. But I do this for your own sake, Athrun. So let's just say good bye.

I'm sorry, Athrun. I'm so sorry.

Good bye, my red knight…

_Normal POV_

Athrun Zala couldn't bear it anymore. He broke into the Athha mansion and ran as fast as he could while dodging the guards who tried to capture him. Luckily he was a coordinator and those guards were natural, so he had more—let's just say—stamina than them. In no minute, Athrun had reached the door of Cagalli's room. He opened the door without considered about knocking.

And there she was. Athrun could see that she has just finished changing her dress. She wore her representative uniform, the one with white shirt and maroon blazer. Her face looked astonished when she saw him.

"Catch him!" three guards rushed into the room and grabbed Athrun's hand, forcing him to get out.

"Cagalli," whispered Athrun, he gave her a pleading look.

Cagalli kept her mouth shut, only giving him an unreadable expression. Athrun who caught in despair stopped fighting the guards and was about to be dragged out when Cagalli told the guards to go.

"Let him go. You can go back to your post."

"But, Cagalli-sama…" the guards tried to refuse. In their point of view, this guy could be a harmful person. Well, he did break into someone's house, right?

"It's okay. Please, leave us," Cagalli said half demanding.

The guards let go of Athrun and went out of the room. Now were only the two youngsters in that room. A very heavy silence covered the room until finally Athrun spoke.

"Cagalli, we need to talk," Athrun said.

"What do you want, Athrun? I don't have much time, I need to work on my errands," she replied with a do-not-annoy-me-Zala tone in her voice.

"What's wrong, Cagalli? It seems like you've been avoiding me this lately. Did I do anything wrong? If yes, I'm sorry. If no, what the heck is happening with you?" Athrun's face looked confused.

"Do you want me to answer, Athrun? Do you?" her voice sounded dangerous.

"Yes, Cagalli, but…"

"Then let me give you an answer, Zala," she glared at him. "I don't want you to come near me anymore. I don't want you to be around me any longer. I need you to get out of my life. In other words, I want us to break up," she couldn't believe she said the worth. She thought if she said it, she would feel better. Yet the pain inside her heart increased in rapid speed, made her almost burst into tears. But Cagalli was Cagalli, she was strong enough to keep herself under control.

Athrun was very shocked to hear this. So shocked that he almost forgets to breath. This was not the answer that he expected.

"Bu-but, Cagalli…!" he tried to protest.

Cagalli turned her back to his face and said with a voice that was freezing,"Get lost, Zala."

Athrun's mind went blank.

_Athrun's POV_

What's with all this crap? Something is wrong, I know something is wrong! Why does Cagalli want us to break up? Did I do any mistake? I try to look at her, but she turned her back facing me. I feel an urge to scream at her face for doing this thing to me. But I can't, I love her too much to do such thing. And I think she has a reason for doing this. May be it's my mistake, may be it's merely a misunderstanding. Keep cool, Zala. Hot temper versus rock head will end up nothing. Stay calm, and may be I can get the reason behind all her strange act.

_Cagalli's POV_

I hope Athrun forgive me for doing this. This is harder than I thought and I know my words torn his heart. But this is for our own sake and no matter how hard this is, I will do it. Please understand, it's not easy for me too. This won't be easy for the both of us. But this is the only way I can make him happy. I turned my back on him, hoping that he will leave me alone so I can show my weakness to the silent wall of this room. Athrun deserves someone better than me. Someone who will have more time to be spent with him, someone who will always be there when he needs someone… Whoever, except me. I hurt him too many times. I hope this is the last wound I give to him. After this, he will be able to find a new life.

Why is he still standing there? Doesn't he know that his appearance weakens me? Knowing him standing there without able to touch him put me in distress. Aargh! Hey, what's this thing blurring my eyes? Oh, gosh… No, no, no! No! I mustn't cry in front of him!

Oh, Athrun… why don't you just go?

_Normal POV_

Athrun move to Cagalli's side. "You're shaking, Princess," he put one hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not. And don't call me that, we're over," she said coldly.

Athrun could see tears began forming in her eyes and he hated this. He loathed it when he hurt her and now he felt guilty. But he was also confused because he didn't what his mistake was. Athrun took a deep long breath.

"Listen, Cagalli. If I did any mistake, I would willingly apologize. But I don't understand what my mistake is. So can you tell me, Cagalli? Please?" Athrun asked softly. Cagalli could take it no more, she burst into tears and started to scream.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Athrun! It's me who is wrong! I want our relationship to end because I've given you enough sorrow to fill the whole hell!" Cagalli buried her face into her hand. One little soft beam appeared on Athrun's face. Now he understood the problem. The pilot of Infinite Justice pulled his precious rose between his arms and covered her with his soothing embrace. Cagalli sobbed on his shirt, made it wet with her tears.

"I've hurt you too much, Athrun," her voice was a bit muffled. "That's why I don't deserve you. You're way too kind. You deserve someone better than me.."

Athrun stroke Cagalli's hair with one hand. "How if I like being hurt by you?"

Cagalli stared at Athrun's face. The face looked serene and kind, his expression was gentle. Again, Cagalli sobbed and leaned her face over Athrun's chest. She knew she wouldn't be able to let go of him, yet she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"But there's a borderline between us, Athrun. My job as the leader of Orb is not easy. I'm always busy and I have almost no time to be spent with you. You always there when I need you, but I never there when you need me…"

Athrun held her tighter. "But you always stay in my heart. Why do you think I will be better if you're not by my side? I almost went crazy because you keep avoiding me the whole month. What will happen to me if you leave me forever? I don't care whether you're the leader of Orb and that you can't always be by my side. What important is you are mine and will always be mine," he said possessively. The coordinator did not want to lose her again. Ever.

"I just don't want to hurt you anymore, Athrun…" she hugged him back like she was afraid he would suddenly disappear.

"Then never let go of me. If you do that, you'll hurt me more than what you think," Athrun kissed her hair and cupped her chin so know they were staring face to face. "Do you understand that, Cagalli?"

She shook her head,"But…"

"No buts," he put a finger on her lips. "I love you Cagalli, no matter what. I don't care if you hurt me as long as you're happy. Get it?" his look went trough her amber eyes. Those emerald eyes were showing honesty. Cagalli couldn't refuse, however she still loved him. And when he said her attitude hurt him more, she couldn't of anything better than accepting him back. He was the love of her life anyway.

"You'll be sorry for choosing this, Athrun," she said with a faint smile. Her feelings were mixed between guilty, sad, happy, but most of them… grateful.

"May be, but it's definitely better than losing you."

* * *

**Solid: Aah… A second one… Finally! Now I can get back with my other works**

**Kira: I got no part!**

**Solid: Huh? This is a fic about your twin, why should I write about you? And you DID appear…**

**Kira: I was only mentioned once! And from Athrun's point of view!**

**The other characters from GS/D: At least you appeared…**

**Kira: (sweat dropped) Uh… **

**Solid: I'm outta here (dash to only God know where)**

**Kira: Aaaaaah…!**


End file.
